Dezhor zo Raza
Dezhor zo Raza is a minor yet key antagonist in Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. He was a slave master in Meereen. He was originally Beskha's slaver and pitted her against other children in the fighting pits until she escaped, and ten years after, she wants vengeance against him and fears going back to Meereen because of his influence. Character Dezhor is a ruthless, sadistic, egotistical, uncaring, manipulative, and absolutely monstrous slaver. However he is also weak of will and cowardly, quivering and whimpering when he is confronted by Beskha. Though he appears excited and happy when he sees Beskha, he is quick to proclaim dominance as when he says "My Beskha", as if he shows pride in her. He also does not care about the lives or wellbeings of his slaves, and is even said to take twisted pleasure and entertainment in watching them fight for their lives. Game of Thrones "Sons of Winter" Dezhor is first mentioned by Beskha as the reason she doesn't want to come back to Meereen. After her dispute with Croft and Asher, she reveals that she was in fact a slave herself when she was a child, taken from her family at three years old by him. By age seven, he forced her to slaughter other children in the fighting pits, which eventually included one of her good friends. This had scarred Beskha for the rest of her life. Dezhor later fully appears in the episode when Croft, Asher, and Beskha are sent by Daenerys Targaryen to liberate the slaves of Meereen. He is spotted by Asher in his home. Beskha confronts Dezhor, who panics and begs for his life upon seeing her desire for his death, and throws him out of his home after finding a slave dying from injuries suffered by getting beaten by Meereen guards. Driven by revenge, she savagely beats him up until Croft stops her, to which she revealed that he was her master. Croft says that if she kills him it could jeopardize their mission, and threatens to shoot her with his crossbow if she doesn't comply to his orders. Asher can let Beskha kill Dezhor, kill him himself, or agree with Croft and stop her. If Asher chooses the latter, then Beskha will be angered and hostile, to which Asher can explain why he's stopping her. Either way, Beskha will instead kick Dezhor on the head and spit on him before leaving, and Croft will say that they might make it out of the city "alive yet", though Asher tells him that she isn't finished with her vengeance. They then see Dezhor curled up and crying miserably after the encounter before they leave. If Dezhor survived Sons of Winter, it is unknown what becomes of him after. It is assumed that he is killed by the freed slaves that roam around Meereen, or judging by his reaction after he is spared, he might feel guilty and try to be a better person afterwards or perhaps move out of Meereen. Daenerys Targaryen will either praise or criticize Asher based on how Dezhor survived or died in their encounter. Death (Determinant) Killed by: * Beskha (Determinant) * Asher (Determinant) If Asher stops Croft, or does not make a choice, Beskha picks the whimpering Dezhor up by his hair, sticks both of her blades into his stomach, and then pulls them up in opposing directions, creating an X-shaped deep wound across his chest, killing him almost instantly. If Asher decides to silence both Croft and Beskha by killing Dezhor himself, Asher walks up to Dezhor and promptly slices his throat open, causing Dezhor to choke on his own blood and fall to the ground, making a soft whining sound as he bleeds out and dies. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of children (Caused) Relationships Beskha Dezhor enjoyed making Beskha fight in the slave pits and kill as much children just for her chance of survival. Ever since, he was either oblivious or uncaring to her traumatic stress due to having to survive in the pits frequently. As soon as she bought her freedom, Dezhor presumably forgot about her and went on to purchase more child slaves for his entertainment. When the adult Beskha busts into his home and throws him out and beats him up, Dezhor is terrified and submissive, begging her to spare his life, and even offering money, but she would not have any of it. She then explains her desire for vengeance on him, and Dezhor just watched and whimpered at her rage. When he realized that the adult was the same person as the child he made fight ten years against, he had the nerve to proclaim "My Beskha!", which caused her to angrily deny "I am not yours!", and point a sword at him. Based on the player's choices, Beskha can kill him without any remorse. However, she later explains that she still feels empty after getting her vengeance. If Asher kills him, Beskha, horrified and devastated, criticizes him, saying it is not "his blood to take". Asher Forrester Dezhor does not know Asher, but Asher does not have any sympathy for him as he is the one responsible for ruining his surrogate sister's childhood. If Asher kills him, Dezhor will have barely any time to know him, if he did at all, before his throat is cut, but regardless of the case, he is probably afraid of him too. Croft Croft, while unsympathetic towards him ruining Beskha's childhood, does not want him dead as Daenerys Targaryen told him to leave the masters be. He tries to calm Beskha by saying that he will still pay for his inhumanity, once they free the city, but Beskha doesn't listen. If Beskha kills him, he will be horrified and criticize her for doing so. If Asher kills him, he will angrily warn him of Daenerys Targaryen's wrath once she hears about this. Appearances Trivia *Despite technically having a minor appearance, Dezhor is one of the most reviled and despicable villains to appear in the game, due to his sadistic treatment of slaves, especially children. He shares this distinction with, of course, Ramsay Snow, Walder Frey, and Joffrey Baratheon. *When Beskha mentions that she would have "tied him up and let the dogs rip him apart", she references Ramsay Snow's eventual death outside the game. *If he survives, then it is possible that Dezhor would feel remorseful and guilty for his sadistic treatment of slaves, due to him curling up and crying, or more likely, he is crying because he got beaten up. Either way, what happens to him and his other activities is unknown, because that is the last thing he is seen of again. *He apparently can speak English, as he is heard saying, "Why are you doing this?", and "My--my Beskha!" *If Asher doesn't make a choice, then Beskha will decide for herself and kill Dezhor. Compared to the situation in which Asher holds back Croft, Beskha will kill him the same way, but will be more faster than the previous situation. References Category:Video Game Characters Category:Determinant Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Males Category:Slave Masters Category:Antagonists Category:Unknown Category:Alive Category:Characters